


A Fundamental Law of the Universe

by nightberrypearl



Series: There's An Us In Every Universe [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bad Poetry, Declarations Of Love, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: A short drabble:There's no room to argue about my love for you





	A Fundamental Law of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So back again with another 'poetic' drabble... at least this time I managed to make it rhyme
> 
> You may have already seen this if you follow me on twitter (link in the end notes), since I posted this as a screenshot from my notes app last night since this was so short. But now I'm uploading it here too since I want to keep everything I write together.
> 
> Anyway, hope this was alright...

I'm drawn to you,

I'm powerless to stop it,

There's nothing I can do.

 

We're bound together,

Stuck in each other's orbits,

There's no me without you.

 

Of all the people I've met, 

In all the lifetimes I've lived,

You're the only one for me. 

 

Like the moon and the stars,

We shine brighter together,

We were meant to be.

 

They can tell me it's just biology,

Just chemicals in my brain,

But what I feel for you... 

It's indescribable,

Something that words can't convey. 

 

They can disprove an Earth-Centred universe,

Debate what we thought we knew, 

But the fact that I love you...

That's undeniable, 

Like the existence of gravity, it's true. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? I swear I re-read this so many times to get the flow right and even then, still not that happy but tbh at the time, I just wanted sleep.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or through twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat,](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl) I swear I'm friendly and not at all scary >.<


End file.
